


Suddenly Out of Reach

by PizzaHorse



Series: Cassunzel BFF!AU [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cassunzel - BFF AU, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Defiance, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/F, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Knights - Freeform, Longing, Love, Pining, Sad, Sickness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: When Queen Rapunzel is suddenly bedridden, her wife Cassandra comes to tend to her- only to be barred from seeing the love of her life.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassunzel BFF!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Suddenly Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Cassunzel Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Cassunzel+Server).



> Mood: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_CfRxf3kPI

"Let me see her!"

Cassandra knew Rapunzel hadn't been feeling well the last few days. She'd rescheduled what appointments she could, staying in bed a little longer and going to bed a little earlier. She was caring for her health, as much as she was able, and Cassandra had no doubt that she would make a speedy recovery. She was strong, and healthy, not unlike herself, and just the day prior she had commented about feeling better.

It was common for her to start her day much earlier than her wife. She'd risen with the sun, planting a soft kiss against her brow, before heading to the training grounds. She noted the heat that seemed to radiate from her as she placed the kiss upon her skin, and sent for the royal doctor to check on her once she was awake. She was concerned, but not enough to shirk her duty of training the most recent batch of recruits. Now, she was regretting the decision to leave her side that morning.

"Stand aside," she looked between the two knights guarding the door, her voice and presence commanding. Her appearance was haggard, worry evident despite her attempt at a stoic expression, dirt smearing her face and sweat causing her hair to stick to her forehead. Anyone not familiar with her personality and profession would have been shaking in their boots.

These two, like many of the knights in the kingdom, had been personally trained by Cassandra herself. They knew that beneath her tough outer shell lay a hidden softness and a passion for the ruler of Corona. They'd caught glimpses of her fondness whenever Rapunzel happened to stop by the training grounds during their drills. They knew they could not begin to comprehend just how much Rapunzel meant to her.

They shared a look, before one of them answered firmly, "You're not permitted to enter the queen's chambers at this time."

The news had come while Cassandra was watching some of the future knights partake in a sparring match. They were still very fresh, but practice had been going well and sparring gave her a chance to see how they fared against an opponent, as well as an opportunity to examine their stance and footwork for signs of needed improvement.

The doctor had come to see the queen, finding that she had taken a turn for the worse sometime in the night. She was ordered to stay under quarantine from any and all visitors, except those that were necessary for her care. A messenger had brought her word that the queen was not faring well, and Cassandra had immediately rushed back to the castle. Upon reaching their bedroom, she was greeted by two guards posted at the door, blocking her path and refusing to budge. If Rapunzel was ill, she needed to be with her.

"On whose authority?! I'm queen consort, that means-"

"It means the only person able to give orders that overrule your own is the queen herself," the second spoke up.

"Well, you must have heard wrong. Rapunzel wouldn't keep me away. I need to be by her side!"

"Our orders were clear," the first, again.

"Last chance."

"Cassandra, please don't do this. We know how you must be feel-"

"Get out of my way!" she charged them, and it was a good thing there were two, else she would have undoubtedly bested a single sentry. Had she been willing to pull her knife or sword on them, it would have been over before they knew there was a fight. But they were not her enemy, and she could not resort to potentially lethal methods.

They managed to get hold of her arms, and wrestled her to the ground, flailing and cursing all the while. Only after several minutes of struggling, when she was panting and seemingly out of breath, did their hold slacken.

Cassandra sat up, and they made to hold her down again, but she waved them off, staring at the closed doors several feet away. Her vision grew blurry, and she realized that tears had somehow managed to spill over from her eyes. She buried her face in her knees, trying to hide her distress.

The guards could not return to their posts and leave Cassandra in such a state, so they sat, slightly in front of her in case she decided to make a move again.

At long last, she raised her head, eyes red and cheeks damp. "Please."

One of them swallowed back a lump that was rising in her own throat. Neither of them could recall a time when they had seen Cassandra cry. They'd seen her get battered and bruised in training and tournaments. Pounded with lance and sword and shield, knocked to the ground, nearly trampled by horses on numerous occasions. They'd heard stories of her valiant charges into battle against the enemy. But every time, she rose up, more determined and persistent than ever.

She was a great warrior, the bravest in their kingdom and likely in all the surrounding ones. But the one thing that felled her, the one thing that made her crumple to the ground in defeat, was being denied from even glimpsing the love of her life.

"You have to," Cassandra took in a shaky breath, trying to steady herself, "What if she's dying?! I need to be with her. I- I need to tell her I love her."

"She knows, Cassandra."

"That's not enough!" she spat back, staring daggers at the door. "I didn't want to wake her this morning. She didn't seem well, so I let her sleep. I didn't get the chance to see her shining eyes and smiling face before I left. She said she hadn't been feeling right lately but she didn't seem _that bad_."

One of the knights placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Cassandra stiffened, then relaxed, a reflex of constantly having to be on her guard. She knew that just beyond the doors lay her love, her light, her reason for living. She knew she would do the same thing if she were in a similar position, but that was _different_. The kingdom needed its queen, and she couldn't risk falling ill if she could help it. She knew Rapunzel only wanted to keep her from contracting the same sickness, but it still wasn't fair. She should have been allowed to see her. Her own life meant far less to the kingdom than that of her partner.

"What if I don't see her again?"

"You will-"

"Then why can't I see her NOW?" she pushed herself up onto her feet, and the other two scrambled to block her path. But she made no move towards the room, standing defeated and helpless in the hall.

Cassandra was not one for physical or verbal expressions of affection, unless it came from one specific individual. It wasn't that she was cold-hearted. On the contrary, there were stories of her carrying two or three injured soldiers at a time out of battle and ensuring they were safe and able to return home to their families. She was compassionate, though her tough outer layer would not betray that fact to those who were not familiar with her.

The guards shared a glance, before moving in unison to wrap Cassandra in a tight hug. It wasn't typical or professional behavior, but they silently agreed that it felt like the right thing to do in the moment. To their surprise, they felt strong arms encircle them, squeezing like she was at least partially using the opportunity to physically vent some of her frustrations.

They stood together for a long while, the two on watch quietly offering assurances and pats as best they could. Knowing what to do wasn't easy, especially around a stoic and emotionally-guarded person like Cassandra. But this seemed to be working, on some level. They hoped so, anyway.

After awhile, Cassandra sniffled, raising her head to look between the both of them. She cleared her throat. "Thank you," was all she managed. She took a last longing look at the walls and doors keeping her from her wife, slowly and painfully turning away.

"She will be alright," one tried to assure.

Cassandra nodded before walking away, but she was not truly convinced.


End file.
